La Niñera
by ChrisBooth26637
Summary: AU: Brennan es un interna en el Jeffersonian cuando aún estaba en la escuela. Ella necesita dinero extra, por lo que toma el trabajo como la niñera de Parker, el hijo de un agente del FBI muy atractivo, Seeley Booth. Pero algo en él le atrae, pero ella no sabe lo que es. *Traducción de "The Babysitter" de fangirlfl27*
1. Chapter 1

Bueno aquí está mi nueva traducción, esta historia me ha encantado y la autora está muy esperanzada de que le vaya bien (tanto como en inglés) y sea de sus favoritas. Espero y les agrade tanto como a mí.

Esto es sin fines de lucro y solo por diversión. Los personajes pertenecen a Hart Hanson y Kathy Reichs la historia es de fangirlfl27.

* * *

Se dio la vuelta en la cama poniendo una almohada sobre los ojos para tratar de apagar la luz del sol radiante a través de su ventana. Ella hizo una nota mental para comprar unas cortinas más oscuras para evitar esto. Justo cuando estaba a punto de dejarse llevar por el sueño de nuevo, ella saltó de la cama recordando que tenía una entrevista esta mañana. Miró el reloj 8:27. ¡MIERDA!. Su entrevista era a las 9 am. Ella realmente tenía que darse prisa, no podía llegar tarde, Temperance Brennan nunca llegaba tarde, no si podía evitarlo.

Rápidamente hizo una cola de caballo y se puso la ropa que eligió anoche. Después de 5 minutos estaba en la puerta y en camino a la entrevista. Ella iba a conocer a un hombre llamado Seeley Booth en un pequeño restaurante en la ciudad. Él estaba buscando una nueva niñera para su hijo Parker. Temperance no tenía ningún deseo de ser una niñera, pero todavía estaba en la universidad y le vendría bien un dinero extra. Además pensó que mientras lo cuidaba ese tiempo podría estudiar el desarrollo del cerebro en un niño. A medida que entraba en el restaurante en el que se verían, miró su reloj… ya eran las 8:57. Rapidez, ella realmente necesitaba darse prisa si no quería llegar tarde. Así que se miró una última vez en el espejo para comprobar su maquillaje y se apresuró a entrar en el restaurante.

Ella entró en el restaurante y le dijo a la dueña de este que estaba buscando Seeley Booth. La mujer que parece no podía ser mayor de 18 años, la llevó a una mesa de la esquina trasera. Un hombre alto, de cabello oscuro se puso de pie y extendió su mano hacia la de ella. Vestía un traje negro muy caro, con una corbata de color azul claro que le recordaba a sus ojos. Pero lo que más le destacó fue su cinturón. Llevaba una brillante hebilla roja que decía "Cocky". Él era definitivamente una persona única y ella podía admirarlo.

"Usted debe ser Temperance Brennan. Soy Seeley Booth, es un placer conocerla." dijo mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa con dientes en ella.

No era en absoluto lo que ella sospechaba. Era joven, y si observaba bien era probablemente sólo unos pocos años mayor que ella.

"Sí, es un placer conocerlo tan bien", contestó ella mientras se sentaba.

"Me gustaría darle las gracias por haber venido hoy, está muy bien calificada para el puesto, en realidad está más calificada. Entonces, ¿por qué quiere este trabajo?", él la interrogó.

"Bueno, en realidad estoy de interna en el Instituto Jeffersonian, estoy estudiando para ser una antropóloga forense. Pero podría usar el dinero extra para pagar mis estudios".

"Oh, así que… ¿eres un mirón?".

Brennan había oído ese término sólo un par de veces en el laboratorio del FBI hasta que el Jeffersonian les ayudó una vez con una identificación de los huesos, pero en ninguna otra parte. Estaba muy sorprendida de escucharlo y más viendo de él. "¿Perdón? Sólo he oído ese término una vez...".

"Lo siento, no fue mi intención ofenderla. Mire, yo trabajo con el FBI, así que sé la terminología. Creo que así ellos llaman a su equipo en el Jeffersonian".

"No me ofendí, fue sorpresivo que lo utilizara. Estoy en la agencia del FBI muy frecuentemente debido a la asociación con el Jeffersonian, pero nunca lo he visto, así que no creo que sea un agente".

Le sonrió como respuesta. Él era nuevo, pero aun así, los contactos se produjeron en todo el tiempo, pero ella no lo recuerda. No, él lo sabía, él la recuerda. Sobre todo con esos ojos azules de ella. Eran algo para recordar, la sensación de su mirada lo sacó de sus pensamientos. "Bueno, creo que nuestros caminos se han cruzado para nunca acabar, es decir, hasta ahora, supongo. Pero volvamos al trabajo. Parker es un gran chico, estoy seguro de que le dará mucho gusto cuando la conozca. Me gustaría que comenzara a partir de mañana, si eso está bien para usted. Son sólo un par de horas al día o si trabajo tarde. Entiendo que tiene clases, así que si pudiera conseguir su horario, sería fantástico para no retrasarla".

"Se lo puedo enviar por fax esta noche y si mañana estaría bien. Muchas gracias por esto, espero que pueda satisfacer sus necesidades para el trabajo".

Su mente estaba corriendo. "Espero que pueda satisfacer sus necesidades" esa frase se reproduce una y otra vez. ¡Oh Dios! Esto es malo. ¿No se da cuenta de la forma en que dice las cosas? Cosas que podría ser torcidas en la mente de alguien. ¡*Squints! A veces sólo ser inteligente de los libro tenía sus inconvenientes. Él sólo se rio y continuó: "Estoy seguro de que lo hará muy bien. Pero tengo que volver a la oficina. Espero verla mañana". Y con eso, se levantó y salió del restaurante, dejando a Brennan allí sentada con sus pensamientos.

Él fue muy profesional para ser una persona tan joven. Pero ella no había tenido mucho espacio para hablar. Pero algo en él la intrigó. Algo en él le afectó en una manera que no podía comprender. Ella se siente atraída por él, eso estaba claro. Él era alto, moreno y ojos oscuros. Tenía los hombros anchos y aunque no podía decir exactamente ¿por qué?, se dio cuenta de que tenía el cuerpo muy bueno. Tuvo que trabajarlo un montón, sin duda, pero se trataba de algo más. Algo único en él que ella no podía precisar exactamente. Pero ahora ya no importaba, él iba a ser su futuro jefe. Y ella tenía que centrarse en graduarse en la primavera.

* * *

*Squints. La verdad ustedes ya saben que significa "cerebrito", pero me gusta cómo suena en inglés y que es algo muy "Booth", además como en muchos fanfics dejan "Bones" en lugar de "Huesos" ¿por qué yo no? jajajaja.

Y.. ¿qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado, de verdad la autora está muy feliz de poder compartir esta historia con ustedes al igual que yo. Por lo tanto, estoy ansiosa de leer sus comentarios. Le he prometido a ella que le mandaría cada comentario para que ella se diera cuenta de que hay muchos lectores que leen en español, y más que le guste su historia.

Si la clasificación es "M" y en verdad lo es :3. La cosa se pone buena en los siguientes capítulos.

Al contrario de muchas me ha prometido actualizar más seguido para no dejarlos en ascuas, por lo pronto no se preocupen hay trece capítulos y este fic solo lo actualizaré cada semana en miércoles, así que hay para rato.


	2. Chapter 2

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, me han hecho muy feliz y mucho más a la autora. Ella se encuentra en una nube por todas las cosas positivas que han dicho sobre este fic. Algunas me dijeron que habían comenzado a leerlo y otras que tenía pensado en hacerlo, de verdad les agradezco que elijan leerlo aquí y no usar un traductor, muchas, muchas gracias esto me hizo sentir muy bien hacia mi traducción.

Como todas las traducciones, hay cosas que arreglo porque hay palabras que no van muy bien colocadas u oraciones que no se escuchan muy comúnmente. Por lo tanto si alguna vez ustedes lo leen en algún traductor o en ingles no se impresionen por palabras distintas.

Esto es sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión. Los personajes pertenecen a Hart Hanson y Kathy Reichs; la historia es de fangirlfl2.

* * *

Temperance se despertó justo antes de que su reloj despertador sonara. Estaba realmente muy entusiasmada de comenzar su nuevo trabajo nuevo. Ella se metió en la ducha, volviéndose hacia las perillas del agua, eligiendo abrir una de ellas para que el agua estuviera lo suficientemente caliente que apenas se pudiera soportar. A medida que el agua corría por su cuerpo, su mente se alejó en el espacio. Estaba pensando en lo que iba a ser su nuevo trabajo, y por accidente su mente se alejó del lugar donde se encontraba para pensar en su jefe. Un increíblemente apuesto, agente del FBI, engreído... Oh no, esto tenía que parar. Él era su jefe, y tenía que actuar en una forma profesional en todo con él, no como una chica de 15 años con un flechazo. Con eso se terminó, se levantó de la tina y se preparó para el trabajo.

Temperance hoy no tenía clases, lo que significaba que iba a pasar la mayor parte del día con Parker. Se subió en un taxi hacia la dirección que se le dio, se dirigió hasta la entrada. La casa era linda en ese pequeño suburbio, de color azul con una puerta de cristal blanco. Tempe veía a Booth caminar hacia la puerta para abrirla.

"Buen día Temperance, es un placer verte de nuevo. Por favor entra". Sonrió

"Ah, gracias. Y buen día a usted también señor Booth". Ella continuó por el camino de la entrada. Era muy simple y a la vez moderno, exactamente lo que sospechaba debido a la elección de su ropa.

"Por favor, llámame Seeley o Booth como tú prefieras".

"Hmm Booth… Booth me gusta. Es muy estimulante y rueda muy bien la lengua. Tú puedes llamarme Brennan".

"Bien… ¿entonces lo haremos?" él la interrogó. Muy estimulante, al final iba a matarlo. No había duda, especialmente cuando ella decía cosas tan inocentemente.

Él los condujo a la habitación de la sala en donde se encontraba el niño, el pequeño rubio de cabello rizado estaba jugando con un camión de juguete en el suelo, sintió movimiento en la habitación y miró hacia arriba.

"Parker ella es Brennan, va a ser tu nueva niñera. Ella va a cuidarte mientras papá está en el trabajo atrapando a los chicos malos". Él la miró y sonrió.

"Hola Parker". Se acercó para sentarse junto a él, "¿qué estás jugando?".

Parker se levantó echándose a correr. Dirigiéndose hacia la parte trasera de las piernas de Booth, asomando la cabeza para vigilar a Brennan, ocultando su cuerpo a la vista.

"Supongo que está un poco tímido, pero no te preocupes que en un rato volverá a confiarse como hace un momento. Él es un Booth, tenemos una manera de tratar con las mujeres." Dijo mientras le guiñó un ojo.

"Oh, estoy segura de que sí..." Ella se sorprendió ante esto. Debería haber sabido que iba a ser un hombre con cualidades de atracción pero no pudo evitar la respuesta de su cuerpo a lo que dijo seguido de su guiño. Ella sabía que él no se le había insinuado, pero no podía evitar desear que lo hubiera hecho. Se vio ahí, en un punto muerto, sin saber cómo regresar al tema principal. Realmente no se conocían entre ellos y aun así no quería ofenderlo. Sin embargo, él parecía el tipo de hombre que les gusta bromear y podría aceptar una broma, ella pensó la forma en que pudiera responder inteligentemente: "pero él es como tú… así que creo que te vendría bien un poco de practica".

Él sólo se rio y continuó: "¡Ay, Brennan tus palabras me hirieron!, pero voy a sobrevivir. Desafortunadamente me gustaría quedarme aquí y defenderme, pero realmente debo irme hacia la oficina. Hay una lista de números en la nevera si los necesitas: mi celular, el de mi trabajo, su madre, su médico y su pizzería favorita. Ya sabes, por si acaso. Si necesitas algo, no tengas ninguna duda de llamar"

"Booth, estoy estudiando para mi título de Dr. en antropología, creo que puedo manejar el cuidado de un niño, gracias" Ella se echó a reír.

"Bueno, si tú lo dices. Que tengas un buen día. Te veré alrededor de las 9 o algo así, tiene que ir a la cama entre las 8 y 7, después de bañarse" Se volvió hacia su hijo, "te quiero, pórtate bien con Brennan. Haz un nuevo amigo, te prometo que ella es una chica genial". Y habiendo dicho esto, tomó su chaqueta y se fue a trabajar.

Brennan pasó el día jugando con camiones Tonka, viendo y jugado fútbol en la sala. Justo cuando terminó el tercer juego de fútbol, Brennan estaba cansada. ¿Quién sabría que un niño puede tener tanta energía? Ya era hora de cenar y ella no había pensado en cocinar nada.

"Parker, ¿qué te gustaría para cenar?" preguntó al niño.

"¿Podemos pedir una pizza? Papá dejó el número en la nevera por algún motivo ¿no?" él puso una cara tierna, apretando sus labios un poco y abrió los ojos un poco más.

Lo único que pudo hacer fue reír viendo como intentaba convencerla No podía decirle que no, ¿verdad? "Está bien, supongo, pero después de eso, es hora de bañarse ¿de acuerdo?".

Él sólo gritó de entusiasmo y corrió hacia el teléfono.

Una vez que la pizza llegó, ella nunca pensó que podría ser tan tranquilo. Ella se sentó frente a él en la mesa y lo vio meter la pizza en su boca. En el momento en el dio el primer bocado, estaba cubierto de pies a cabeza de salsa de pizza. Todo lo que podía hacer era reír ante el desorden del niño.

"Está bien, lo prometiste es hora de bañarse" gritó con emoción.

El niño la siguió hasta el baño y se sentó pacientemente mientras ella nivelaba la temperatura del agua. Una vez listo cogió una toalla y le ayudó a entrar. Él estaba jugando con su juguete con un poco de agua en él, cuando se golpeó el dedo en el grifo, estaba muy adolorido pero ella actuó con rapidez y su basó en sus instintos besando su dedo.

"¿Sabías que los huesos de los dedo se llaman falange?" ella movió los dedos delante de su cara ", ¡falanges bailadoras!".

Se rio del movimiento de sus dedos. "Estoy listo para salir" dijo él.

Ella lo recogió, secándolo lo llevó a su cuarto y lo ayudó a ponerse el pijama. "¿Qué clase de pijama quieres usar esta noche? Puedes ser Superman o Spiderman, tu puede elegir el superhéroe".

Sus ojos se iluminaron mientras agarraba el pijama de Spiderman.

"Está bien Peter Parker, a la cama ya".

Ella le metió en la cama, encendió su lámpara de noche, apagó la luz y salió de su habitación. Cerró la puerta y se dirigió escaleras abajo. Eran sólo las ocho de la noche así que tenía una hora hasta que Booth llegara a casa después del trabajo. Recorría los estantes que había en el pasillo de la entrada observando los libros que se encontraban ahí y bajó su mirada para ver si había algo bueno que leer para pasar el tiempo.

Miró los estantes encontrando toneladas de libros sobre conspiraciones del FBI. Ese hombre, realmente necesitaba una vida. Sin nada que hubiera llamado su interés, se fue a la sala y encendió el televisor, eligiendo el History Channel en donde había un especial sobre las conclusiones del Rey Tut. Trató de mantener su pensamiento en el argumento del programa, pero sus párpados se volvieron demasiado pesados y el sueño la venció. Antes de que ella se diera cuenta, estaba profundamente dormida en el sofá.

Booth llegó a su casa alrededor de las 8:40. Entró colocando las llaves en el recipiente junto a la puerta. Su casa estaba muy tranquila sin dudarlo pensó que Parker estaba dormido y que Brennan estaba tratando de no despertarlo. "¿Brennan? Estoy en casa", preguntó desde la entrada y esperó. No hubo respuesta. "¿Brennan?" entró en la sala y vio a la hermosa niñera, profundamente dormida en su sofá. Se quedó en el marco de la habitación y la miró. Era una vista maravillosa y quería saborear este momento un poco más antes de despertarla.

Pese a su deseo de verla así por más tiempo, se acercó al sofá y se arrodilló junto a ella. Él la movió sobre el brazo suavemente. "Brennan" ella se movió un poco, pero no despertó. Le dio otra sacudida ligera " Brennan, estoy en casa. Despierta".

Brennan se agitó. Ella arqueó la espalda y se estiró sus brazos. "Ahh... ¡hola!". Levantó la mano hacia él para acariciar la línea de su mandíbula. "Me alegro de que estés en casa", murmuró mientras continuaba corriendo la mano hacia arriba y abajo de su mejilla. Finalmente abrió los ojos dándose cuenta de que estaba haciendo y que estaba de rodillas junto a ella. Ella casi saltó fuera del sofá ante situación. Cayó del sofá y se apresuró a levantarse. "¡Oh mi dios, Booth lo siento mucho! No estaba completamente despierta y no estaba consciente de mis actos, ¡lo siento!"

Booth se quedó allí, todavía conmocionado por lo que acaba de suceder. Pero lo más sorprendente fue su reacción ante el contacto de ella, sólo un toque y que estaba listo para atacar su boca en ese mismo momento. Gracias a Dios se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo o había tenido que dar muchas explicaciones. "Brennan está bien. No te preocupes...".

Ella lo interrumpió antes de que pudiera continuar, "tengo que irme. Te veré mañana, buena noche". Ella prácticamente salió corriendo por la puerta, dejando a Booth de pie sin habla en su sala.

Realmente ella necesita conseguir un contacto con él... pero era su jefe y él era unos años mayor que ella. Además de que tenía un hijo y otras responsabilidades. Ella tenía un lío enorme en su cabeza.

* * *

Y… ¿qué les pareció? Pues aquí está el primer día de Brennan como niñera y le fue muy bien jajajaja, ¡espero sus comentarios!

Por cierto, ¿qué les pareció el capítulo del lunes? A mí me gusto yo le daría un 8.5 no fue como el 8x10 o por supuesto como el 8x15… pero bueno quiero saber que opinan ustedes.

Estoy ansiosa por ver el capítulo del 15 de Abril en donde veremos a la madre de Booth, ¡ahhh! muero de ganas por saber cómo él reaccionará y sobre todo como apoyará Brennan a Booth ahora que su madre está de regreso :O.

Y por supuesto el tan esperado y hablado final de temporada, hoy leí un spoiler ¡Oh mama mía! de muerte, los rumores de una posible propuesta de matrimonio en este capítulo son cada vez más fuertes… ¿qué dicen ustedes?


	3. Chapter 3

Me disculpo por no haber subido el capítulo ayer pero me quede sin internet justo cuando estaba traduciendo la historia, de verdad lo lamento. Este capítulo es largo de verdad, es el más largo que he traducido… no sé qué les parezca a ustedes.

La autora sí que está feliz por todos sus comentarios, tanto que me ha mandado los siguientes tres capítulos para que no los deje en ascuas, les digo que ella no ha publicado estos capítulos así que cuando lleguemos al capítulo trece (que es el último de ella) no dudo que ella me siga mandando más para evitar retrasos .

¡De verdad que amo la serie! Sin duda, amo los capítulos veinte dos de cada temporada (claro los que tienen esta cantidad de capítulos)… estoy ansiosa por ver el capítulo del 15 de Abril jajajaja si lo sé también lo dije en el otro fic pero es que de verdad ¡estoy ansiosa! ¿Qué opinan ustedes?

Esto es sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión. Los personajes pertenecen a Hart Hanson y Kathy Reichs; la historia es de fangirlfl27.

* * *

¡Oh mi dios! Brennan no podía creer lo que acaba de suceder. En un minuto ella estaba teniendo un gran sueño y al siguiente estaba acariciando la mejilla de su jefe. No tenía ni idea de cómo pasó las cosas que pasaron. Salió corriendo de allí lo más rápido que pudo, tenía que salir de allí. Ella estaba tan dispuesta a inclinarse hacia arriba y besarlo. Podía sentir la tensión en el aire y tan solo un segundo más y lo habría atacado a besos. Realmente necesita estar bajo control, esto no era en absoluto a como ella era. Ella se precipitó a sus ideales y su control en todo momento. Nunca había conocido a un hombre que le afectara de esta manera, y a ella no le gustaba eso. Por ahora, tenía que estar en la cima de su juego en todo momento. No habría más subidas para caer en provocaciones. Cuando llegó a casa se fue directamente a la cama.

Al día siguiente, estaba agradecida de que tenía clase para mantener su fueran de su mente a su jefe y lo que sucedió la noche anterior. Brennan nunca ha sido del tipo que se aburren en clase, pero hoy no era su día. Su profesor estaba dando una conferencia sobre los rasgos osteológicos sobre la pelvis y el cráneo, y no estaba prestando atención en lo absoluto. Todo en lo que podía pensar era en lo que haría después ese mismo día. Iba a ver a Parker. Se sentó allí dando golpecitos con el bolígrafo mirando el reloj. Por último, salió de sus pensamientos al ver como toda la clase la miraban.

"Srta. Brennan, si quiere sentarse allí y golpear el lápiz así todo el día, le aconsejo que se una a la banda" Dijo su profesor descubriéndola en su acto.

"Pido disculpas, voy a asegurarme de que mi pluma se quede sobre la mesa. No voy a interrumpir de nuevo, por favor continúe".

"Bueno, gracias por sus disculpas. Ahora bien, si usted pudiera decirme por favor, ¿qué puede decir cuando mira la pelvis?".

"Si, tengo algo que decir sobre la base de la sínfisis del pubis y el índice isquion-púbico, yo diría que estos huesos pertenecieron a un hombre joven, a finales de los 20".

"Muy bien Srta. Brennan" Dijo el profesor antes de continuar con su conferencia.

No lo suficientemente rápido para ella, la campana sonó por fin. Y Brennan salió de allí lo más rápido que pudo. Finalmente, ella podía ir a casa, cambiarse e ir con Booth. Realmente estaba deseando llegar con él. Justo cuando estaba abriendo la puerta de su casa sonó el teléfono.

"Temperance".

"Oh, cariño hay necesidad de que seas tan formal conmigo. ¿Cómo estás?".

"¡Oh Angie, hola! Estoy bien, ¿tú cómo estás?".

"Estoy bien. Bren por favor dime que vas a venir a tomar algo conmigo esta noche".

"Angie no puedo, estoy de niñera esta noche. Lo siento, ¿para otro día?".

"Ah, entonces después de que coloques al pequeño en su cama y tu jefe llegue a casa. Por favor. No me hagas ir por ti y arrastrarte hacia el bar. ¡Tienes que vivir un poco! ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que saliste con alguien...? "

"..."

"Eso es lo que pensaba. Así que es sin por fin. Dile a ese jefe tuyo que esta esta noche estarás ocupada para que no llegue tarde. Te veré esta noche. Adiós Bren".

Tempe ni siquiera pudo despedirse de su amiga antes de que ella le colgara. Sabía que si ella no se presentaba esta noche, Angie saldría a buscarla cueste lo que cueste. Por lo tanto, sabia que era obligatorio, esta noche saldría a beber con su mejor amiga.

* * *

Tempe llegó a la casa de Booth unos 20 minutos antes de lo planeado. A pesar de que ella no quería llamar demasiado temprano, ella decidió ir a la puerta de todos modos. Ella caminó por el camino poco a poco, tocó el timbre y esperó pacientemente. Muy pronto vio a Booth venir a abrir la puerta. Cuando abrió la puerta él tenía unos pantalones y sólo una camiseta sin mangas. Sus fuertes brazos estaban a la vista y pudo ver a su abdomen bien trabajado través de él. Ella no podía mantener los ojos fuera de esa zona. Ahora sabía con certeza que él era educado en su cuerpo, y mucho.

"Brennan, llegas temprano".

"Bueno ayer me fui un poco tarde, así que pensé que podía compensar esas horas llegando hoy temprano".

"Qué bueno que pensaste eso" se rio entre dientes. "Entra, en el mostrador de la cocina hay una llave. Quiero que la tengas una copia en caso de tener que tenga que ir algún lado mientras cuidas a Parker y que no tengas que tocar el timbre nunca más" le guiñó el ojo.

Ella sólo se rio y él contestó de la misma forma.

"Parker está en la sala, si quieres ir con él. Voy a ir a terminar de vestirme y estaré de vuelta".

"Suena bien, te espero" ella caminó hasta el mostrador para tomar la llave, y ponerla en su llavero, para luego continuar hacia la sala para encontrarse con Parker. "¡Parker! Niñera favorita está de vuelta", se rio ante la emoción en el rostro del pequeño.

"¡Bren! ¡Nos vamos a divertir mucho! Papá va a trabajar hasta tarde esta noche, ¡lo que significa que tienes que llevarme a dormir de nuevo!".

"Oh, ¿él lo hará? No me lo dijo".

Justo en ese momento Booth entró a la habitación, "¿No le dije qué?".

Brennan se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con Booth de pie en el pasillo. "No me dijiste que estarías trabajando hasta tarde esta noche".

"Pensé que lo había hecho, debí haberlo olvidado. ¿Será un problema que lo hagas?".

"Bueno, sí… tenía planes de ir a tomar algo con mi amiga Ángela, pero creo que puedo cancelar para otro día".

"No, yo no quiero que canceles. ¿Qué te parece si mi vecino vigile a Parker una vez que lo pongas en la cama para que puedas ir?".

"Estoy de acuerdo. ¿Qué tan tarde vas a llegar?".

"Debería estar en casa alrededor de las 10 o algo así, no será demasiado tarde".

"Bueno, yo podría ir a mi casa y traer un cambio de ropa e irme directamente de aquí hasta el bar".

"Si eso te funciona, si... gracias, eso sería genial".

"Si, eso está bien para mí." Miró su reloj y vio que él estaba un poco atrasado, "ahora tienes que irte a trabajar vas a llegar tarde, lo que significa que llegaras incluso más tarde esta noche".

Él se rio ante su comentario y se fue. Parker quería jugar con sus camiones, pero Brennan primero tuvo que llamar a Angie para decirle que iba a tener que retrasar la noche de las niñas.

Acababa de poner a dormir Parker cuando miró el reloj. Ella tenía aún 1 hora para pasar de ser la niñera del día a la muchacha de noche al acecho. Tomó la bolsa del corredor y se puso a trabajar en su apariencia. Ella peinó su cabello en una cola de caballo, saco varios mechones de cabello para que cayeran sobre su rostro y lo sacudió. Entonces ella comenzó con el maquillaje en sus ojos para oscurecerlos y crear un ojo alumbrado. Finalmente se vistió con un pequeño vestido negro y tacones rojos. No era de vestir así normalmente, pero Angie era muy clara. Cada vez que salían a la calle, criticaba sus trajes y le decía lo mucho en que se parecía a una mojigata. Pero no esta noche… esta noche Angie se sorprendería al verla y mirar a la diosa que era en el interior. Cuando terminó se dio un último vistazo en el espejo y partió hacia la sala para esperar a que Booth llegara a casa.

Booth llegó a casa justo a la hora que dijo que lo haría. Se escuchó abrir la cerradura de la puerta exactamente a las 10.

"Brennan ya estoy en casa". Entró en la sala para encontrarla sentada en el sofá leyendo uno de sus libros.

"Wow, justo a tiempo por lo que veo." Se puso de pie y se acercó a él.

Podía jurar que sintió que sus ojos se salieron de su cabeza. Ella lucia espectacular, ese vestido negro pequeño hizo maravillas en su cuerpo y los talones... ¡Oh los talones! La altura adicional acentuado sus piernas. Estas parecían que no terminaban nunca y el sin duda quería mirarla a ella para siempre. Se sentía a caer… muerto de sensualidad. No había otra manera de decirlo, ni mejor modo de expresarlo.

"Wow, ¿pasaran la noche merodeando o qué?", le preguntó.

"¿Perdón? ¿Qué significa eso?".

"Quiero decir te ves muy bien… extremadamente bien si me preguntas" dijo en un susurro, "es sólo que te ves cómo alguien que se va a conquistar a alguien y no a salir con su amiga".

"¿Uh? es noche de chicas. No tengo que explicarte cómo me visto de todos modos. Realmente no es asunto tuyo lo que yo haga o no".

"Brennan. Confía en mí, soy un hombre, sé de estas cosas. Lo único que aparentas vestida así es que estas pidiéndole a cada hombre del lugar se te acerquen para sacarte de ahí y llevarte a un lugar más privado. No hay duda de eso".

"Tal vez eso es lo que quiero. ¿Quién eres tú para interrogarme de todos modos?" ahora estaba furiosa. Esto no era su asunto y no debía opinar.

"Sólo estoy diciendo lo que pasará. ¿Realmente estas tan desesperada?" ¡Oh no!, eso que no quería decir acaba de salir de su boca. Ahora él lo arruinó.

"¿Sabes qué Booth? ¿Qué te importa? Si quiero salir a que un tipo de mala calidad en el bar me lleve a un hotel… ¿qué te interesa? Lo que hago en mi vida personal no es asunto tuyo. El sexo es un comportamiento natural y algo que todo el mundo involucra en su vida. No hay nada de qué avergonzarse. Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo ir con mi amiga a cenar". Como no quería oír su respuesta, ella salió de la casa y se corrió a su coche.

Booth no podía creer lo que acaba de suceder. Él no tenía la intención de decirle todo aquello de esa forma. Simplemente sucedió, en un minuto estaba admirando su espectacular cuerpo y al minuto siguiente había enloqueciendo acusándola de ser desesperada. Él quería ser el tipo que ella sedujera, no un individuo al azar en el bar. Pero ahora se arruinó todas sus posibilidades por enloquecido. Ahora ella se aseguraría de salir y tomar algo en con otro hombre, sólo para demostrar su punto. ¡MIERDA! Él mismo se jodió, y no había nada que pudiera hacer para arreglarlo.

Brennan se fue a su coche enojada. No podía creer que él le dijera eso. ¿Por qué le importaba tanto a él? Él no era su pareja o novio, ¿por qué debería importarle lo que hace? No tenía derecho a decir… ¡ARRRRG! Los hombres son tan confusos. Se metió en su coche, sólo quería salir de ese lugar y poner todos los pensamientos de Booth fuera de su mente y emborracharse con su amiga. Pero justo cuando pensaba que su noche no podía ser peor, el coche no arrancó. Sabía que no podía cancelarle a Ángela, pero entonces tenía que pedirle a Booth que la llevará hasta el bar. ¡Maldita sea! Era su única opción. Y con eso y una furia enorme, volvió a entrar en la casa para encontrarlo de pie en la mesa de la cocina.

"Brennan, ¿has olvidado algo?" él preguntó, sin saber por qué ella había regresado, especialmente después de lo que acababa de decirle.

"No… en realidad mi coche no arranca y me preguntaba ¿si podrías llevarme hasta el bar?" ella sabía que era una pésima idea al ver la expresión de su rostro.

"Hablando de mala suerte. Pero sí, claro lo haré. Déjeme ir mis llaves".

Ella lo siguió hasta el coche y subió en el asiento del pasajero. Las cosas estaban tensas, cualquiera podía sentir la tensión en el aire entre ellos. Todavía estaba enfadada con él por lo que le dijo. No tenía derecho y estaba pagando por eso. Muy pronto estaban en camino hacia el bar sin darse cuenta.

"Brennan, me gustaría pedirte disculpas. No tenía derecho a decir nada, lo que decidas hacer en tu tiempo libre es tu decisión... lo siento" La miraba de reojo para ver su reacción. Pero ella se quedó en silencio por largo rato para él antes de hablar.

"Está bien. Olvídate de eso". Ella realmente no tenía ganas de discutir esto más, al menos no en este momento.

"Brennan realmente lo siento. Por favor, no te enojes. No quiero que esto afecte nuestra relación... no ese tipo de relación, pero al igual que el tra..." él estaba divagando y decidió salvarlo.

"Booth entendí lo que querías decir. Te puedo asegurar que no voy a dejar que esto afecta en nada, lo juro". Y con esto se quedaron callados el resto del viaje en coche hasta que finalmente se detuvo en el estacionamiento del bar. Brennan vio como Ángela estaba esperándola junto a la puerta.

"¿A qué hora te recojo? Si van a beber, creo que sería una buena idea que no manejaran ninguna de las dos" él la interrogó.

"Eso no será necesario, el novio de Ángela nos recogerá más tarde". Ella le dijo antes de que se bajara del coche.

"Está bien, pero yo te recojo mañana para el trabajo. Así que espero que estés lista aproximadamente a las 2. Nos vemos luego" y con eso se fue.

Brennan se dirigió al encuentro con su amiga, sabiendo que iba a interrogarla.

"Todavía no Angie, espera hasta que tenga un par de copas en mi sistema antes de empezar con las 20 preguntas".

"¡Wow Bren!, nunca me dijiste que tu jefe es tan sexy. ¡Por favor, dime que vas a contarme!" su amiga gritaba de emoción.

"Ángela, vamos a tomarnos unas cuantas bebidas, y solo entonces voy a contestar a cualquier pregunta que quieras hacerme".

Fueron y ordenaron su primera ronda de tragos con su amiga sentada allí, mirándola sonrientemente. Brennan sabía que iba a ser una noche larga y que iba a tener un infierno de resaca mañana por la mañana. Pero esto era lo que menos importaba ahora.

* * *

Uh… ¿qué le es pareció? créanme el siguiente capítulo habrá algo :*

Espero que les siga gustando a mi traducción.

Saludos

Por cierto a las páginas donde saco los spoilers son, Spoiler TV, TV Line y TV Guide.

Espero sus comentarios, a la autora y sobre todo a mí me hacen subir a la nubes :D


	4. Chapter 4

¡Awww! :3 ¡Ahhh! Estoy tan feliz y… ah no sé cómo decirlo... llevo días viendo el sneak peek y fue tan tierno lo que le dijo Marianne a Booth :') ahhh "Pensé que como te había dejado con tu abuelo y había huido me odiabas" "yo te odio mamá, te extrañe" awww ¡mama mía! Grité de felicidad y descargue el vídeo para ponerlo en mi laptop, celular y mp3. ¿Cómo les pareció a ustedes?

Ahhh y la noticia del cómplice de Pelant, ¡wow! Creo que por eso él hijo de la maíz de Pelant, lo tiene como aliado; un tipo que odia al FBI por haber matado a sus padre… ¡puf! Booth y el Jeffersonian la tienen difícil… y con la imagen de un cuerpo (que creo que es un hombre) que Ian Toynton subió a su Twitter :O :O ¡WOW! ¿Quién creen que sea?

Y ¡MAMA MIA!, luego ver el sneak peek donde Marianne y Booth están bailando y en eso aparecen Brennan con Christine :3 Awww ya no aguanto la espera para poder ver el capítulo del lunes. Y más le ruego porque encuentre un link ese día y que funcione… porque con eso de que los link ya no son como antes en la 6ta temporada que no los quitaban ahora tienes que estar como loca buscando y además que no se detengan…

Ahora si el otro capítulo fue largo, este es peor. :D Disfrútenlo.

Estos sin fines de lucro y bla, bla, bla… ya saben el resto…

La historia es de fangirlfl27.

* * *

Brennan colocó su vaso en la mesa y miró a su amiga para comenzar, "Bueno, ¿qué? No vas a interrogarme".

"Oh no sé, sabes que yo nunca haría eso". Ella le guiñó un ojo

"Ángela creo que tengo suficiente alcohol en mi sistema, sin duda puedo manejarlo ahora".

"¡Oh, gracias a dios! En primer lugar, ¿por qué nunca me dijiste que tu jefe es realmente sexy?".

"Ángela, no es sexy. Pero no niego que es atractivo. Sus hombros anchos sugieren que es un buen amante".

"Brennan, no tienes que hacer uso de tu palabrería científica sobre mí, sólo admite que quieres saltar sobres sus huesos" dijo extendiendo la sonrisa.

"No estoy muy segura de lo que eso significa...", dijo con confusión en su voz.

"Lo que quiero decir es que tú necesitas admitir que simplemente quieres tener sexo con el caliente y sexy agente del FBI".

"No sé Angie. Pero estoy muy confundida. Me refiero a que en un minuto me siento como si metiera mi dedo en un enchufe y pudiera sentir la electricidad corriendo por mi cuerpo, y al otro él me llama puta. No consigo entenderlo".

"Oh dios, sí que estas muy mal. Esto es lo más cerca que te he escuchado hablando como una chica".

"En realidad Angie me siento bastante bien. Quiero decir, tenía tos semana pasada, pero en realidad no era… ¡OH!, tú quieres decir que "estoy mal" porque estás dando a entender que lo estoy por mi jefe. Pero en realidad, por el contrario, sé que no hay nada con él. Él es mi jefe, no puede haber nada allí".

"Creo que tienes que aceptarlo en algún momento. Es tan obvio que sientes algo por él. Quiero decir, escúchate a ti misma, eres Temperance Brennan, una futura antropóloga muy respetada, que se debate sobre qué hacer con más de un hombre que la corteja. Creo que tienes ir por ello cariño".

"Tal vez sólo tengo que sacarlo de mi sistema, al igual que las demás cosas. Pero tengo que estar totalmente del lado de la línea correcta y él tiene que saber lo que significa eso".

"Bueno, eso no puede ser algo que sólo se planeé sacar así como así. Creo que tiene que ser espontáneo. ¡Necesitas seducirlo!" -gritó un poco fuerte para su agrado.

"Angie, ¿acabas de escuchar lo que dije? Él tiene que estar totalmente del lado opuesto de la línea. Él tiene que entender completamente que esto no se trata nada más que un simple trabajo y lo que esto va a significar".

"Confía en mí, sé de lo que estoy hablando. Para eso es necesario seducirlo. Brennan, ¿cuándo me he equivocado?".

"Es imposible que tú nunca te hayas equivocado. Tiene que haber algo en tú vida que mal intérpretes y lo hayas hecho erróneo".

"Bren, me refiero a cuando se trata de tus relaciones. Siempre he tenido razón, sólo tienes que admitirlo". Su amiga le guiñó un ojo.

"...Está bien, tienes razón voy a seducirlo necesito sacarlo de mi sistema, él es mi jefe. Tengo que asegurarme de que no va a afectar a mi trabajo de ninguna manera".

"Estoy segura de que no será así. Vi cómo estaba actuando contigo, él siente lo mismo o de lo contrario no habría llegado a ser tan protector sobre cómo te vestiste y lo que ibas a hacer. O lo que él había pensado que ibas a hacer".

"No, en cuento a eso, sólo creo que él tiene tendencias masculinas. No significa nada. Todos los hombres sienten la necesidad de ser superior a una mujeres de...", se detuvo antes de terminar por una interrupción.

"De su interés. Exacto, ahora que tú misma lo has dicho y que una vez más estoy en lo correcto". Ella hizo una seña al camarero. "Sí, voy a necesitar otros seis tragos más, mi amiga y yo tenemos que planificar la manera de seducir a su sexy jefe del FBI", dijo ella pidiéndole al camarero con una sonrisa seductora.

Cuando Brennan llegó a casa era las cinco de la mañana. Ella estaba tan borracha y no sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Así que tomó el teléfono y envía un mensaje de texto para Booth.

_Acabo de regresar del bar. No puedo esperar a verte y a tú hebilla de cinturón muy poco engreída. Me imagino que siempre fuiste de los chicos con grandes egos. Te veré más tarde (;_

Dejó el teléfono sobre la mesa de noche y se metió en la cama. Justo cuando estaba a punto de dormirse, oyó que el zumbido de su teléfono. Ella lo tomó y vio el nombre de Booth en la pantalla. Abrió el mensaje y leyó:

_No estoy exactamente seguro de por qué dices eso, pero me alegra saber que llegaste a tú casa con bien. Te pasaré a recoger a las dos de la tarde. Así que duerme un poco, tengo la sensación de que vas a tener un infierno de resaca mañana. Duerme tranquila Brennan (:_

No estaba muy segura de por qué, pero se fue a la cama con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

* * *

Brennan se despertó a la mañana siguiente, ella abrió los ojos y gritó de dolor. El sol quemaba como ninguna otra mañana. Tenía un infierno de resaca. Ella salió a regañadientes de la cama de la mejor forma posible y cerró las persianas. Cuando ella había esperado lo suficiente como para poder soportar la luz restante, poco a poco abrió los ojos para mirar el reloj, 12:47. ¡Genial! Tenía tiempo suficiente para tomar una ducha y prepararse antes de que Booth llegara a su casa. Tropezó camino al baño, dejando las luces apagadas cunado llegó a él y finalmente comenzó su ducha.

Cuando terminó de bañarse eran 1:24. Se sentía un poco mejor, pero todavía tenía dolor de cabeza. Peinó su cabello en una cola de caballo, se puso un viejo par de pantalones cortos y una camiseta sin mangas. Ella estaba a punto de hacer un poco de café cuando oyó un pequeño golpe en la puerta. Miró su reloj y vio que era la ó que Booth había llegado un poco temprano.

Se acercó a la puerta y gimió, cuando abrió la puerta y la luz del sol pasó a través de esta. Por fin abrió los ojos para encontrase con Booth y Parker de pie allí.

"Buenos días Brennan" dijo Booth que entró sin preguntar con Parker, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

"Mmmm". Murmuró mientras se frotaba las sienes.

"¿Cómo te sientes?", le preguntó.

"Al igual que como un auto me pasara por encima" ella se quejó con esta metáfora.

"Bueno, eso es seguro y sin duda lo demuestras. Pero por suerte, tengo un montón de experiencia en tratar con este tipo de cosas". Sonrió.

"Sí, sí… déjame ir por mi bolso y nos vamos". Ella dijo volviéndose hacia el salón.

"De hecho, tenemos un ligero cambio de planes. Me dieron el día libre en el trabajo, así que decidí venir aquí y ser tú enfermero. Mientras observo a Parker. Ahora ve a tu habitación mientras te hago un poco de café". Dijo guiñándole un ojo.

"Booth, realmente no tienes que hacer esto. Soy más que capaz de manejar esto por mi cuenta".

"Brennan, en realidad no es nada. Apenas puedas ver por la ventana sin llorar de dolor, me iré. Pero mientras tanto, haz lo que digo y vete a tu cuarto", finalizó.

"Está bien, mamá", replicó ella.

Brennan no podía negar su petición. Ella no quería hacer nada en realidad, estaba feliz de que él haga algo como esto para ella. Le gusta mucho estar al cuidado de él. Subió a su habitación y esperó a que regresara.

Booth fue directamente a la cocina en busca de los materiales para hacer un café. Parker entró en la cocina y lo miró con ojos interrogantes.

"Papá, ¿qué le pasa a Brennan?", se preguntó.

"Ella no se siente bien. Así que estoy aquí para asegurarme de que ella se convierta en una humana de nuevo". Contestó con una carcajada.

"Bueno, entonces haz todo para que se sienta mejor papá".

"Lo haré amigo, ve a la sala. Estaré de vuelta en un rato." Dijo sonriendo.

Tan pronto como el café estuvo hecho, él lo colocó en la bandeja y se fue directamente a la habitación de Brennan. Se quedó en el marco de la puerta mirándola. Ella se movía sobre su cama, no sabía por qué, pero él se enteraría. Tocó la estructura de la puerta, lo que provocó que la hiciera saltar un poco.

"Lo siento, no quise asustarte", dijo mientras entraba en la habitación.

"Está bien. Sólo soy un poco nerviosa", continuó.

"Está bien. Entiendo. Pero…", dijo él extendiendo un par de aspirinas y una taza de café. "Esto debería ayudarte con el dolor de cabeza. Ahora a la cama", le guiñó un ojo.

Ella se rió un poco y tomó la aspirina. "Gracias. Esto significa mucho para mí". Se metió en la cama y tiró de las mantas. Se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado en la cama. Provocando que sus piernas se tocaran.

Podía sentir la electricidad corriendo del cuerpo de él a al de ella. Era increíble cómo su cuerpo podría reaccionar tan sólo con un contacto. Levantó la vista para mirarlo a los ojos. Se quedaron así durante un par de minutos. Ninguno de los dos quería romper la mirada. Pero Booth fue el primero en moverse. Se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta.

"Ahora duerme un poco, voy a quedarme un par de horas para ver cómo sigues". Dijo él mientras cerraba la puerta. Se dirigió a la planta baja en la sala para encontrarse con su hijo. Lo halló sentado en el suelo sin estar jugando con sus juguetes.

"Amigo, ¿por qué no estás jugando con tus juguetes?", preguntó.

El niño lo miró con los ojos como platos cuando se dio cuenta de que Booth estaba en la habitación. "Papá, ¿por qué Brennan tiene tantos huesos en su casa?", le cuestionó.

"Bueno, ella es una antropóloga. Ella estudia los huesos, por lo que los tiene para que pueda hacer eso… estudiarlos y cosas por el estilo".

"Oh, eso tiene sentido. Creo a partir de ahora voy a llamarla "Huesos", ya que parece que le gustan mucho".

Se rió del nuevo apodo que su hijo le puso a su niñera. Yendo a un puesto a su lado en el suelo, le dijo "haha, eso está muy bien amigo. Pero si sigues y la vas a llamar así, tienes que pedirle permiso para hacerlo", dijo.

* * *

Brennan se despertó y vio que estaba ya estaba oscuro afuera. Supuso que había estado dormida durante un par de horas. Se levantó y se acomodó la camiseta que se había subido durante el sueño. En la cómoda, alcanzó a ver la taza de café. Entonces recordó a Booth. Booth y Parker estaban escaleras abajo en su casa. Rápidamente se aseguró de que ella parecía humana y se puso en camino para encontrarlos.

Entró en la sala para encontrarse con Booth dormido en el sofá. Se quedó allí por un poco de tiempo mirando lo tranquilo que parecía. Ella disfrutó de la vista. Después de permanecer allí por un par de minutos se acercó y se sentó junto a él, le dio un codazo pero se ruborizó al recordar cuando esto pasó exactamente en la casa de él.

"Booth, despierta", le movió de nuevo, "Booth" por fin se despertó un poco.

Sonrió cuando la vio arrodillada ahí, puso las manos en el aire y dijo burlonamente: "¡Estás viva!" ella se rió un poco de la broma.

"Jajaja, eres muy gracioso. Pero ¿dónde está el cachorrito? Por favor, no me digas que lo perdiste". Ella dijo una mirada preocupante.

Él se rió ella actuaba como si nunca hubiera sido un niñero en su vida. "Sería una historia tan divertida, que fuera perdiendo a mí hijo… jajaja no, no perdí a mi hijo.", dijo, mientras se sentaba y reía.

Estaba confundida por lo que él dijo, pero él lo notó y agregó, "es el fin de semana de su madre. Ella vino a recogerlo alrededor de hace una hora".

Ahora entendía. No estaba muy segura de qué más decir. Se sentó bien en el sofá, tocando en el movimiento el brazo de Brennan, mientras ella seguía sentada en el suelo junto al sofá. Por instinto, ella se acarició la pierna hacia arriba y hacia abajo, a la vez que jugaba con él dobladillo del pantalón de él. Se sentaron allí por un par de minutos, ambos en estado de shock por sus acciones. Finalmente Brennan se levantó y empezó a caminar hacia la cocina, necesitaba desesperadamente alejarse de él. Pero Booth la siguió.

"¿Huesos tienes hambre?", preguntó probando su nuevo apodo.

"¿Huesos? ¿Por qué me llamas así?", preguntó desconcertada. Él se rió un poco, había olvidado que no le había hablado de su apodo.

"Oh sí, a Parker se le ocurrió. Es su nuevo apodo, debido al hecho de que amas a los huesos. Y me gusta, pero me sentiría mejor si a ti te gusta".

"Oh bien, creo que puedo lidiar con eso". Dijo mientras seguía mirando hacia la despensa, porque no quería mirarlo a los ojos.

"En fin, ¿tienes hambre? Podemos pedir o salir, lo que tú quieras".

"Bueno, no estoy realmente hambrienta, pero si, no tengo ningún problema en ir contigo..." dijo un poco preocupada por la forma en que lo dijo tan fácilmente.

"Yo tampoco tengo hambre. Parker y yo comimos antes de que se fuera". Él suspiró. "Bueno, está bien. Al ver que ya estás mejor, supongo que debería irme", dijo agarrando su abrigo que estaba en la silla.

"Bueno, si quieres, puedes quedarte a ver una película. Eso sí, tú no tienes otros planes". Ella dijo rápidamente antes de que realmente pudiera detenerse a pensarlo.

"¿Sabes qué?, es gran una idea. No, no tengo planes. ¿Qué película quieres ver?".

"No soy exigente, ¿por qué no te vas a elegir una película y yo iré a hacer un poco de palomitas de maíz?". Dijo mientras tomaba camino hacia la cocina.

Se quedó allí mirando todas las opciones que había. No sabía qué tipo de película que quería ver ella. Quería escoger algo que ambos disfrutaran, así que escogió algo con que ganaría la apuesta, una comedia. Todo el mundo ama una buena comedia. Tomó el disco fuera de la caja y lo puso en el reproductor de DVD, se sentó en el sofá esperando a que ella regresara.

Cuando lo hizo caminaba con las manos vacías: "Bueno, malas noticias. No tengo palomitas de maíz. Así que supongo que eso significa que tendremos que ver la película", bromeo.

Ella se dejó caer en el lado opuesto del sofá y se puso a ver la película. Unos 30 minutos después, Huesos se puso de pie, "está haciendo un poco de frío, ¿no crees?", le preguntó ella.

"Sí, es bastante frío". Él le contestó, frotándose un poco los brazos.

"Hay una manta en el armario de ahí", dijo señalando la mesita de café, "voy a ir a sacar otra del armario de mi habitación".

Él la agarró del brazo cuando ella pasó junto a él, tirando de ella hacia él. Se tambaleó un poco, pero cuando por fin recuperó el equilibrio le lanzó una mirada desagradable. "¿Por qué hiciste eso?", le preguntó.

"No hay necesidad de vayas hasta tu dormitorio para conseguir otra manta. Te vas a perder la mejor parte de la película. Esta manta es bastante grande, podemos compartirla. Te prometo que no muerdo". Dijo con palmadas al asiento a su lado en el sofá.

Ella tímidamente se sentó junto a él y se cubrió con la manta. A medida que la película continuó, lentamente se relajó en su asiento, así mismo se fue acercándose cada vez más a su lado. Ya ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando él le pasó el brazo por los hombros y la atrajo hacia él un poco más. Al principio estaba rígida por estar tan cerca de él, pero pronto se acordó de la conversación que tuvo anoche con Ángela. Ella quería esto, y parecía como si él también lo quisiera. Pero tan pronto como había empezado, todo terminó. La película había terminado. Se quedaron sentados allí un poco, en la misma posición, en silencio. Booth la miró a los ojos y vio confusión, pues no quería empujarla más allá a donde ella no quería, se levantó y la miró de nuevo.

"Yo realmente debería irme ya. Estoy muy contento de que te sientas mejor. Y supongo que te veré el lunes ya que Parker estará con su madre este fin de semana..." dijo, lanzando la última parte de la frase por no saber qué más decirle.

"Sí, supongo que sí. Te acompaño a la puerta". Ella dijo levantándose y dejando la manta de lado sobre el sofá.

Booth fue a la cocina y cogió su chaqueta para luego seguir a Huesos a la puerta. Se quedó allí un poco más ya que ella no decía nada: "Yo… realmente me gustó el buen rato que tuvimos esta noche. Muchas gracias por todo lo de hoy. De verdad no puedo decir lo mucho que significa para mí. Sinceramente, eres un hombre cariñoso. "

"Huesos, no es nada y no tienes que agradecérmelo. Sólo espero que la próxima vez, cuando sea yo quien esté enfermo, vayas a hacer lo mismo por mí". Le dijo mientras se ponía la chaqueta. "Me alegro de verdad, que te sientas mucho mejor. Que tengas una buena noche". Concluyó mientras se acercaba para darle un beso en la mejilla.

Huesos no estaba muy segura de lo que exactamente estaba pasando. Ella lo vio inclinarse y en el último momento, volvió la cabeza y los labios de Booth se colocaron en los suyos, haciendo que se formara un beso corto pero suave.

Booth retrocedió inmediatamente ante el contacto. "Huesos, lo siento, no era mi intención hacer eso, de verdad… yo quería darte un beso en la mejilla, pero tú volviste la cabeza y..." se detuvo, sin saber qué más decir.

"Booth está bien". Ella le dijo mirándolo a los ojos. No podía soportarlo más. Había tanta tensión sexual entre ellos, la cual estaba lista para ser quemada en cualquier momento. Sabía que ella no era la única que lo sentía. No, no lo era. Ella sabía que tenía que sentirla. Seducirlo, pensó para sus adentros. Esta vez tuvo que hacerle caso a su instinto.

Apretó su cuerpo contra él hasta que la espalda de él estuvo contra la puerta y el cuerpo de ella estuviera al ras contra el suyo. En un instante, ella estrelló sus labios sobre los de él. En el momento en que sus labios se encontraron de nuevo, ella le mordió el labio inferior, calmando por el momento su lengua. Ella mordisqueó y chupó el labio a su antojo, buscando permiso para introducir su ahora insaciable lengua. Una vez concedido este, sus lenguas se encontraron en un erótico baile, lento, pausado pero con toda la pasión contenida. Poco a poco chocaban entre sí, a lo que ella no pudo evitar gemir al sentir esas sensaciones en su boca e ir acumulándose en su estómago.

Él la agarró por la cintura y la acercó más a él, girándola para que a fuera ella la que estuviera contra la puerta. Ella no dudo en ningún segundo envolver sus piernas alrededor de su cintura y pasar los dedos por el pelo de él. Ahora estaba gimiendo sin control. Por desgracia para ambos, el oxígeno se convirtió en una necesidad y se separaron pero sin romper la mirada. Se deslizó lentamente hacia abajo, hasta que sus pies tocaron el suelo. Cuando el acto tomó la conciencia de ambos, Booth retiró las manos de su cintura, y dio un paso atrás.

"Lo siento, tengo que irme". Con esto, abrió la puerta y se fue. Dejando a Huesos de pie allí, encendida, excitada, confundida, sola.

Ella se apoyó contra la puerta para mantener el equilibrio y se deslizó contra ella hasta el suelo, con el rostro entre las manos. Maldita sea, no podía creer lo que acaba de suceder. Pero lo más importante, no podía creer que él acababa de huir de eso.

* * *

¡Ah! ¿Qué les dije? Hubo o no acción en este capítulo, jajajaja. La verdad a partir de aquí se pone muy bueno ;)

Perdón por no subir el capítulo el miércoles pero tenía mucho trabajo escolar, además de que ya pienso actualizar este fic cada viernes. Es más fácil para mí y para que ustedes no dejen de leer esta historia.

De verdad muchas gracias por sus comentarios… y los espero también en este capítulo. =)

Saludos.


	5. Disculpas

Lamento tanto el retraso pero pronto me verán por aquí… esta es una semana muy especial para mí así que actualizaré todas mis historias y publicaré dos nuevas así que espero y les gusten…

Nos vemos muy pronto

ChrisBooth26637


End file.
